You're my favorite kind of art
by tiesklainebowties
Summary: Blaine Anderson is 30 years old lawyer who is miserable. His brother gives him the advice to find happiness from arts. With that, he joins art classes where he meets Kurt Hummel, who is a muse.
1. Chapter 1

A man was sitting in an armchair in his hotel room which his parents paid him and where he lived. He held a glass of whiskey in his left hand and his right hand was stroking his bristle. He didn't care enough to shave it. It was Friday night and he was all alone. Television was open, but the man didn't pay attention to the program about blue whales.  
His phone started to ring. Someone was calling him. The man took the mobile to his hands and checked the ID, before answering.  
"Blainey!"  
"Good evening, Cooper", Blaine greeted with a sigh.  
"Jeez, Blaine, stop talking to me like that. I'm your bro!"  
"Stop talking like 16-years-old and I'll consider it", younger brother dryly laughed.  
"Funny as always. So, how are you spending your Friday night, huh? Watching document about what, ladybugs, and drinking whiskey?"  
"Actually, about blue whales", Blaine corrected.  
"As interesting as that sounds, don't you have anything else to do? Like going out, having fun with boys?"  
"Men. And I'm not into that stuff anymore", younger Anderson told.  
"Jeez, when did you get so old? Feels like I'm the younger one!" Cooper laughed. "But seriously, Blaine, you are so miserable nowadays. You're always home, doing your law things. Seriously, you never wanted to become a lawyer. What happened to your dreams? Becoming an artist? Look, you don't have to please your parents all the time. I didn't and I'm doing great."  
Blaine had heard that a thousand times from his brother.  
"They're your parents too, remember? Or they were before you left them, us, and moved to LA. And becoming an artist? Those are kids' dreams. I'm an adult man."  
"Hey, I'm a grown-up man too. And I never left you, just them", Cooper sounded slightly defended. "And those aren't kids' dreams. You know, I did it, became an actor and living my dream. You should do. I miss the old Blaine who believed that arts really do help and make life better."  
"Cooper..."  
"I'm serious. You should do something that really makes you happy. It doesn't have to be singing if you don't want to. Maybe... Maybe painting or just go and buy a painting!"  
Blaine snorted. "Buy a painting?"  
"I'm sure it would help, just try it! But I have to go now. Instead of you, I have a hot date. With Alison."  
"Wasn't it Angelica?"  
"Oh, yes, Angelica. Thanks, bro. Love you."  
"Bye, Cooper."  
After ending the call, Blaine just sat here, wondering. Maybe there was a possibility that Cooper was right. After considering Blaine dialed a phone number and made a call to his driver.  
"Evening, Charles, come to pick me up. We're going to somewhere."

-

Blaine didn't know how but somehow he found himself an hour later in Brooklyn. And the most importantly in an art gallery. He didn't even know there were art galleries which were open that late in evening. He looked all those paintings. They weren't that great. Just some color explosions, which didn't make any sense. There was one hideous one which front of Blaine stopped to watch. It was large, with just a couple of yellow and red stripes and green dots. Even 5-year-old could paint something like that. Even Blaine could.  
"How much?" Blaine asked the lady behind the counter.  
"500, sweetie", gray-haired woman smiled.  
"I'll take it."  
The woman nodded and came to painting. She took it from the wall and wrapped it around some kind of plastic. Blaine took a checkbook from his pocket and wrote a cheque. He handed it to the woman.  
"May I ask you, what a man like you is doing in a small art gallery in Brooklyn?"  
Blaine chuckled. "Someone told me that arts are something that makes your life better, so I decided to buy a painting."  
Which he didn't even like.  
"Oh dear", the woman laughed a little and took a flyer from her pocket. "If you need an art in your life, maybe you could come to art classes? We are doing classes here every Sunday. This month we are painting human. We have even a model. He is a young and gorgeous gentleman. Maybe you could come and maybe try it?" The woman handed a flyer to Blaine.  
"I'll consider it", Blaine told him and smiled a little. "Thank you."  
He made a quick call to Charlie and took the painting carrying it out from the gallery. As he stepped outside, Charlie soon arrived and helped him to get the painting in the car.  
"You bought a painting, Mister Anderson?"  
"Yes, I did. Now, let's go."

-  
When Blaine got back home and after Charlie helped him to hang the painting, he sat down in the same armchair and took the glass of whiskey in his left hand and started to stroke his bristle with his right hand. But instead watching a documentary about blue whales, he stared at the hideous painting which was hanging on his living room wall. Blaine took the flyer from his pocket which he got from that lady in the gallery.  
"Art classes", he read to himself. "Come to paint human portraits in art gallery Windy Brooklyn in Sunday evenings 6 PM."  
Blaine drank the whiskey and put the glass down. "Huh."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday morning. Like always, Blaine walked in the Anderson's Law Office and made his way to his father's office.  
"Good morning, Blaine", Mister Anderson greeted from behind the table. He didn't even look at his son. There was a lot of files and documents in front of him which older man found more interesting than having a chat with his lastborn.  
"Morning, Father", Blaine simply said.  
"Why do I own this pleasure?" the older man asked. "Don't you have work to do, Blaine?"  
The younger Anderson hated the way his father said his name. Like there was no value on it.  
"I need to ask you something."  
Mister Anderson raised his sight from the files to look his son. He took a better seat in his chair. "Do tell."  
"Could I leave earlier today? Like 5.20?"  
There was a little silence. Mister Anderson stared his son for a while like there was something in younger man's face.  
"Why?"  
Blaine couldn't ever say to his father that he is going to painting classes. Never. He knew how Mister Anderson felt about arts and what he felt about Cooper's choices. Somehow Blaine ever didn't want to disappoint his father like Cooper did.  
"I have a date", Blaine lied.  
"Oh, with who? Do I know him?" the father asked. Well, at least he knew to use 'him' instead of 'her'. Oh, how far they had come. Blaine really didn't miss those times when his parents tried all the time to get their son dates with some women from rich families. Even after he had come out.  
"Oh, you probably won't. Umh, I met him through... Through Wes", Blaine kept lying. "He just moved to New York from... from Chigaco."  
"Oh", Mister Anderson raised his brows. Blaine wasn't sure if he saw misbelieve in his father's face.  
"So, can I go?"  
"Fine. But you'll make it up on Monday! Now, get back to work!"  
"Great", Blaine smiled a little and left the office.  
"Blaine, wait!" Mister Anderson stopped his son.  
"What?"  
"Could you get me coffee?"  
The younger Anderson sighed. "Sure. With cream and one sugar?"  
"The way I want it."

-  
Blaine glanced at the clock. It was time. He packed his things and went to his father's office.  
"I'm leaving now", he told from the door.  
"Fine. Have fun, I guess", his father said, typing something on his computer.  
"Yeah, I will. I think", Blaine laughed a little and left. He took his phone from the pocket and called Charlie.  
"Hey, come and pick me up from the office. We're going to Brooklyn."  
It didn't take long until Charles drove the city car front of the office and Blaine got into the car.  
"Let's go, we are in a hurry", Anderson simply said.

Again, Blaine was in Brooklyn in front of the same art gallery. He wasn't sure if he should even be there. He wouldn't belong there. Still, he walked in the gallery. The same old lady was there.  
"Oh, hi dear", she smiled. "I honestly thought you wouldn't come."  
Blaine laughed a little. "I thought the same too. Where do I need to go?"  
"Downstairs, the atelier is there."  
"Thank you."  
Blaine walked downstairs. There were already many people. Anderson felt uncomfortable. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He took his place in a front row since all other places were taken. Everyone stared at him. He heard whispers from the back row: "What the hell is a man like that doing here?"  
Blaine simply decided to ignore it, he just waited for class to start.  
Soon another woman walked in, a young man behind him who was only wearing a robe.  
"Hi everyone", the woman said. "I'm Shelby Corcoran and this here is Kurt Hummel."  
The man, Kurt, waved his hand and smiled shyly.  
"Today you are painting a naked human. Kurt here is our muse. I'm here to help with your technique, which is where we can start."  
The women went on and on about technique and tips about painting a human. Blaine though didn't listen. He just stared Kurt, who was just sitting on a divan waiting for that he would start to pose.  
Blaine quickly looked away when he noticed that Kurt was looking at him too.  
"Now, everyone goes and get some paints and brushes so we can start. Kurt, go ahead", Shelby told the class and Blaine went to get those things with others. They were still staring at him. Blaine sighed and took some random paints and brushes and got back to his place. He looked how Kurt took his robe off. Blaine swallowed. Kurt was stunning. He was tall, had this porcelain skin, beautiful brown hair. He had gorgeous blue eyes. And that body...  
Kurt laid down on the divan and took a pose which reminded Rose from Titanic. Blaine had some struggles to start painting since he couldn't take his eyes from the man.  
Finally, he took his eyes off from Kurt and looked around. Some of the people were painting, some were staring Blaine. Anderson hated it. He tried hard to ignore them and started to paint Kurt. It was hard. He knew he wouldn't paint anything as beautiful as Kurt was.  
When Blaine took the brush in his hand and started finally to paint, he realized how nice it was. It felt good, liberating. Shelby came behind him.  
"Very good... What is your name?"  
"Blaine."  
"Well, Blaine, that's really good. Have you painted before?"  
"No, not really."  
"You really should, I see potential", Shelby said and left to check another. Blaine was sure she said that to everyone and just tried to encourage everyone because they would be no way Blaine Anderson could be good at painting.

"Okay, it's time to end the class people!" Shelby soon said. "You can leave your paintings there where they are but return paints and brushes back where they belong."  
An hour went faster than Blaine would have ever thought. He really enjoyed his time. Maybe this was the only time Cooper was right. There was only one thing Blaine hated. The other people.  
Anderson took the paints and brushes and took them where they belong. He bit his lip. He had an idea. Blaine walked to Kurt who had put the robe back on.  
"Hi", Blaine greeted. "I'm Blaine Anderson."  
"Oh, hi", Kurt smiled. "Kurt Hummel. But you already knew that."  
Anderson laughed. "I was wondering... Do you work as a muse, like, in private?"  
"Um, what do you mean?" Kurt was confused.  
"Well, I really do enjoy painting but well, another people... Look, I don't belong to these people."  
"Oh, yeah right", Kurt chuckled. "I saw another people looking at you like that."  
"So, I was wondering if we could meet at my place for example on Saturday evenings at my place and you know: you would be a muse and I would be painting?"  
"Well, honestly I have to consider it, Blaine", Kurt told him.  
Blaine nodded and took a card from his pocket and handed it to Kurt. "When you've made your mind, hit me up."  
Kurt read the card. "Oh, Anderson's Law Office, Blaine Anderson. Should I call you Mister Anderson?"  
"Blaine is fine", other man laughed.  
"Fine, Mister Anderson", Kurt smirked and took his bag. "You'll hear from me later." And with that, Kurt walked out from the atelier.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday at work was painful. Blaine got to the office, did his job but he really couldn't focus on it. He checked his phone almost every other minute if there was a possibility that Kurt had texted him.  
"Blaine, what is up with you today?" Mister Anderson asked when he saw his son checking his phone for a hundred time.  
"What, nothing?" Blaine immediately said.  
"How did your date went?"  
"Oh, it went well..."  
"Son, stop lying to me."  
The younger Anderson looked at his father. "What?"  
"I know that Charlie is your driver, but he still is faithful to me", Blaine's dad said disappointed look on his face. "He told me about your trips to Brooklyn, to that art gallery. Are you seriously taking painting classes? Is that something Cooper told you to do?"  
Blaine cursed to himself on his head. Fucking Charlie.  
"Um, yeah", he admitted. "I've been stressed, I thought it would help..."  
Mister Anderson sighed. "Son, as long as you don't make stupid decisions like Cooper, I don't care if you go to those classes. As long as it stays as just a hobby and it doesn't bother your working. Now, get out of my office and get ready for that meeting with our new client."  
"Yes, sir", Blaine sighed.  
"And son. Don't ever lie to me again. If you weren't my son, I would have probably fired you."

Later that night when Blaine got home he called his brother.  
"Squirt!" Cooper cheered when he picked up.  
"Don't call me that, Cooper."  
"Sorry, I'm just excited that you called me. You never call me!"  
Blaine laughed a little.  
"I know. I just needed to thank you", he said to his brother. "As unbelievable as it sounds, you were right."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, I went and bought a hideous painting. And that's not just it: I also started to paint!"  
"WHAT?!" Cooper laughed. "Oh my god, Blaine! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Don't get that excited, it's not that big deal", Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"It is! Oh shit, bro, I got to go. A hot date with Nadja!"  
"Wait, with who? What happened to Angelica?"  
"Nah, it didn't work out. Bye, bro!"  
"Goodbye, Cooper."  
When Blaine ended the call, he noticed someone had texted him.

'It's a deal, Mr. Anderson. Meet you on Friday? -K'

'Amazing! Yes! And please, Blaine is okay.'

'I'll meet you then, Mr. Anderson. :)'

Blaine laughed and put his phone away. He didn't want to confess himself how excited he was.

-  
Blaine Anderson was already waiting for Kurt by his door. He kept glancing his watch. When he finally heard the knock on the door, he went to open it.  
"Hi", Kurt greeted with the sweetest smile on his beautiful face.  
"Kurt. Hi", Blaine smiled back. "Come in."  
Anderson moved away from the door to give Kurt enough space to come in.  
"How was your ride?" Blaine asked.  
"It was amazing. Though you really didn't have to send me a car. Oh, this place looks amazing!"  
"Thanks. So, should we get started?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's jacket off and hang it on a rack.  
"Oh, sure. Umh, where is the bathroom so I can, you know, get rid of my clothes?" Kurt blushed. "I don't feel comfortable undress in front of someone. It feels... little dirty."  
Blaine froze for a while just so stare the other man.  
"Mr. Anderson?"  
"Please, call me Blaine", he said with a laugh. "And the bathroom, it's the first door right, when you walk to that hall."  
"Thanks", Kurt nervously laughed and went to the bathroom.  
In a meanwhile, Blaine organized things right. He decided that the best place for Kurt to pose is on the couch. He took his painting stuff from his closet. He had bought them after the first class in Brooklyn when he decided he would prefer painting home.  
When he got everything ready, Kurt came from the bathroom wearing only a robe. Blaine guided Hummel to the couch.  
"Do you have any kind of pose in your mind?" Kurt asked when he slowly took his robe off. Anderson swallowed and tried very hard not to stare Kurt's naked body.  
"Umm, no", he managed to get out of his mouth. "Whatever is comfortable for you."  
Kurt went laying on the couch and took his pose. Blaine sat down on the stool in front of the painting canvas.  
"How long did you plan to stay, Kurt?" Blaine asked and started to sketch.  
"I don't know, an hour maybe? Is that okay?" Hummel asks. "You're probably a very busy man, Mr. Anderson."  
Blaine didn't bother to correct the other man anymore. Instead of that, he nodded.  
"Yeah, that's okay", he smiled. "And I wouldn't call myself busy..."  
"What do you do? Are you a lawyer or something?"  
"Yes. You can see it that clearly?"  
Kurt chuckled. "Well yeah. But I already figured it out, when you gave me your card. Anderson's Law Office."  
"Oh, yeah", Blaine smiled.  
"That's when I decided to call you Mr. Anderson."  
"You really don't have to do that, Kurt."  
"I know", Kurt had a playful smile on his lips. His beautiful pinkish lips. "But I like the sound of it. Mr. Anderson. It sounds so..."  
"Hot?" Blaine blurted.  
"Well, I wouldn't choose that word", Kurt laughed. "But yeah... hot."  
"I apologize."  
"I didn't mind."

There was a silence after that, but it wasn't awkward for them. Blaine concentrated on the sketching and Kurt focused on staying in his pose.  
"Do you paint or draw a lot? I mean, I don't want you to paint an ugly painting of me."  
That was something that Blaine liked about Kurt. His sarcasm and his... sassiness.  
"Well, to be honest, no, I didn't paint or draw before the first time I went to the class. But don't worry: Shelby said that I have potential."  
"Well, if Shelby said so, it must be true."  
"I hope so."  
"Why did you start painting, Mr. Anderson?"  
"It's a long story."  
Kurt giggled. "Well, I have nothing but time, you see?"  
Blaine laughed. "Well, I was stressed. My brother told me to do something that involves arts."  
"Is that what you think is a long story? Come on, I want details!"  
"Well, Mr. Hummel, you'll hear the details next time."  
"Hey! Only I can use that 'mister' thing!" Kurt pretended to be shocked. "How could you do that?"  
"Oh, so we have a thing now?" Blaine grinned.  
Now, it was Kurt's time to stare and be quiet. "Yeah", he said under his breath and barely loud enough Blaine to hear. "I think we do."  
Blaine couldn't do anything else but smile.

An hour went very fast. While Blaine was sketching he and Kurt had lovely conversations. It felt weird for both of them, but not in a bad way.  
"I guess I'm going now", Kurt said when he came from the bathroom. He was fully dressed but Blaine couldn't help but take a good look at Kurt's body. Even clothed, it looked amazing.  
"Well, you can stay if you want to?" Blaine suggested. "Drink a glass of whiskey or something?"  
"You drink whiskey?" Kurt looked amused.  
"I do, yeah. Or we can drink wine or something. Or water if you don't drink alcohol."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I better go now."  
"Okay, I'll text Charlie, he can take you home."  
Kurt looked like he was about to say something but he just nodded. Blaine walked Kurt to the door.  
"See you next week, Mr. Anderson", Kurt smiled.  
"See you."  
Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.  
"And by the way, I do drink alcohol. I love rosé wine. Just for you to know", Hummel said and with that, he left.  
Anderson walked into the living room and sat down on the couch where Kurt earlier was laying. He had this weird feeling inside of him, but he really didn't know what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend went very fast. Blaine and Kurt had texted on Saturday and Sunday evenings. Blaine would be lying if he had said that the texts weren't flirty. Or he thought they were. He had also noticed that Kurt loved to use eye-winking smiley face.  
On Monday morning Blaine was at work, like always. He was avoiding his father. After he had found out that Charlie told his father everything Blaine had been doing, or should it be said; where he was going, Blaine was sure his driver has told to Mr. Anderson about Kurt. And Blaine really didn't want to tell his father about the man. There's no way that conversation wouldn't be awkward.  
Apparently, Blaine had to have that conversation with the older Mr. Anderson.  
"Blaine, your father wants to talk to you."  
Blaine sighed and stood up. "Thank you, Paula", he thanked his father's assistant and went to his father's office.  
"You wanted to see me?" Blaine walked into the office.  
"Yes, sit down."  
Blaine sat down across his father. "Yeah?"  
"Charlie told me something. Something interesting."  
"Oh, what did he told you?"  
"Apparently, you told him last Friday to pick up some man from Brooklyn and drive him to your place. And he also drove him back to the Brooklyn. Who is he?" Blaine's dad had a curious and slightly angry look on his face.  
"Oh, he is Kurt. Kurt Hummel", Blaine told him. He was nervous what his father would ask next.  
"And how do you know this Kurt Hummel?"  
"Oh, he is just a gorgeous man who I paint when he is naked", wasn't the answer Blaine could never tell to his father. Never.  
Instead of that, Blaine lied: "He is just an old friend of mine, from Ohio."  
A father frowned his brows. "I don't remember him."  
"Well, I had a lot of friends."  
"Something is wrong here, Blaine", Mr. Anderson shook his head. "What- what do you mean?"  
"Is... Is he a prostitute?" his father finally asked after a long silence.  
"What? No! No, absolutely no!" Blaine immediately said.  
"Fine. So, you didn't go to Brooklyn last Sunday. Or Charlie just didn't drive you there. I guess you finally realized that it was a stupid idea, right?"  
"Oh, totally."  
"Okay, that's all, son", Mr. Anderson said. "Get back to work."  
"Yes, sir."  
When Blaine got back to his own office, he texted Kurt.

'I'm sorry but Charlie probably can't pick you up next Friday.'  
'It's okay, Mr. Anderson. I'll take a gab. Can't wait to see you on Friday. ;)'  
'Can't wait either. ;)'

-  
It was finally Friday. Blaine was surprisingly happy during the day at the work.  
"What's up with you today?" Mr. Anderson asked his son, who had a big smile on his face. The other man didn't remember when was the last time he had seen his son smiling.  
"Oh, it's nothing", Blaine smiled. "I'm just happy. I actually slept very well the last night."  
Well, Anderson didn't lie. Kinda. He was happy. Not because he slept well but because he was happy to see Kurt later in the evening. Not just because of the painting. He couldn't wait until they would have those flirty and lovely conversations with Hummel again.  
"So, are you leaving now?" his father asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Blaine realized that it was his time to go and he started to pack his things. "Yes, I am."  
"Do you have any plans this weekend? Brooklyn or... Kurt?" the older man presented another question.  
"Well, not really", Blaine lied. It really bothered him how much he had lied to his father in the past week. Though it didn't bother him as much as his fathers complaining about the stupidy of arts would.  
"Well, in that case, would you want to meet me and Mother this evening? Maybe in your place?"  
Blaine shook his head quickly. "No! I mean, I'm very tired and I just want to sleep."  
"You just said that you slept well last night. Are you lying to me, son?" Mr. Anderson had doubt on his face.  
"I mean, this week has been so stressful, I just want to be alone and just relax", Blaine tried to fix his lies.  
"Fine. Then go to relax."  
"I will. Have a nice weekend, Father", Blaine wished before he left the office and Charlie drove him home.

When Blaine heard someone knocking on his door, he realized it was Kurt. He had everything ready, so they could start painting right away. He had also bought a bottle of rosé. Kurt said he would like it.  
Blaine went to open the door and he had a big smile on his face when he saw Kurt behind it.  
"Hi, Kurt!" he cheered.  
"Well hello, Mr. Anderson", Kurt smiled. "Someone is happy today."  
"Just happy to see you. Come in!"  
"That's sweet", Kurt laughed a little when he walked in.  
"How was your week, Kurt? I'm so sorry I couldn't send Charlie to pick you up", Blaine apologized.  
"Nah, it's okay. I can pay for my ride myself, you don't have to worry about it."  
"But I want to. I don't even pay for you for being my muse."  
"You don't have worry about that either. So, do we have to start right away or...?" Kurt asked and Blaine took the other man's jacket off.  
"Well actually, I thought we could maybe take a couple glasses of rosé first?"  
Kurt laughed and looked Blaine into eyes. He looked happy that Blaine remembered his favorite wine. "I would love that."  
Blaine poured them two glasses of wine and handed another glass to Kurt.  
"Thank you."  
They walked to the living room and sat down on a couch.  
"Did I pick a right wine?" Anderson asked and looked at Kurt who was sipping his wine.  
"Absolutely, Mr. Anderson", he answered and smiled beautifully at Blaine. "Maybe the best one I've ever tasted."  
"Great!"  
"So, should we get started?" Kurt asked and drank his glass empty. "I have somewhere to be in two hours."  
"Oh! Yeah! Sure, you know where the bathroom is", Blaine stood up.  
Kurt nodded and went to the bathroom leaving Blaine to stare the back of Hummel's body as he walked to the bathroom. He smiled to himself and looked at his glass. He also drank it empty and got up from the couch and went to sit on the stool in front of the canvas and Kurt walked into a room only wearing the same robe. Just like last Friday, Blaine had difficulties with his urges when he watched Kurt's naked body on its full glory. Anderson still found it so beautiful with a stunning porcelain skin, with all its curves and... Everything was absolutely gorgeous.  
Kurt took his pose on the couch and noticed Blaine watching his body once again. He grinned and looked the other man directly in the eyes. Blaine realized he was caught so he quickly started to work on the painting.

About twenty minutes later, it was quiet. Kurt was posing and Blaine was painting.  
"So... Do you have a date tonight or something? Are you... dating someone?" Blaine asked Kurt. Not that he was interested in the fact if the other man was dating someone... Well, no, he was interested.  
"Oh, no, no", Kurt laughed. "My dad is coming to visit me this weekend, I haven't seen him in a month."  
Blaine would've lied if he had said that he wasn't relieved that Kurt wasn't dating anyone.  
"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Anderson", Kurt added and had this little flirty smirk on his lips. Blaine laughed a little.  
"Where is your dad coming from?" Anderson presented another question.  
"From Lima, Ohio", Kurt admitted and sighed.  
"Wait, really?" Blaine was shocked. "You are from Ohio?"  
"Yeah, I know it's very lame..."  
"I'm from Ohio, too! Westerville, to be exact!"  
Now it was Kurt's turn to be shocked. "Then you know how lame it is, as well!"  
Blaine was quiet for a while, but out of nowhere, he started to laugh.  
"Why are you laughing? It isn't that fun", Kurt was amused.  
"Oh no, I just realized something", Blaine still laughed.  
"What did you realize?"  
"Well, it's a long story."  
Kurt rolled his eyes and said: "Knowing you, it won't be even long. And last time you promised to tell me a long story, with the details. So bring it, Mr. Anderson."  
"Okay then. But don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
So Blaine told him. Everything. Well, not everything. But he told him about the phone call with Cooper, the first trip to the art gallery Windy Brooklyn, about his father and the most important thing, the lies he had told to his father. And about the lies that included Kurt.  
"So yeah, that's it. I told dad that you were the old friend of mine from Ohio."  
"And I'm actually from Ohio. It still doesn't explain why you laughed so hard. It's not that funny", Kurt playfully teased.  
"Well, it's the funniest thing that has happened to me in a very long time, Kurt", he explained, also smiling.  
"You told me you were unhappy, right?" Hummel looked at Blaine. "Are you unhappy anymore, Mr. Anderson?"  
Blaine just sat there, for a while. He looked at Kurt, smiling. "No. No, I'm not."  
"That's good. That's very good, Blaine."  
Blaine laughed, confused. "You called me Blaine."  
"I know", Kurt smiled. "That seemed to fit better. It's more personal."  
Blaine's lips were slightly parted and his eyes were studying Kurt's face. His eyes stopped to watch Kurt's lips.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Kurt asked, whispering.  
"Yes. I really do", Blaine admitted, also his voice quiet.  
"Then do it", Kurt encouraged. Blaine licked his own lips and stood up. He walked towards Kurt and got down on his knees in the front of Kurt. A smile grew on both of their faces and Blaine finally cupped Kurt's face and pulled him in to kiss.  
Kurt's lips tasted amazing. Like... vanilla. Exactly like how he had thought when he had dreamed of kissing his lips. But now he clearly wasn't dreaming. It was real. There was the mixture of feeling happy and excited down in his stomach. He could have sworn that he saw fireworks when he was kissing Kurt's lips. He was gently sucking his bottom lip and he felt Kurt's tongue in his own mouth... It was all fireworks.  
When they broke the kiss after couple fantastic minutes, Kurt glanced at the clock which was behind Blaine.  
"Oh, shit!" he hissed. "I'm so so sorry, I really have to go! My dad will be in my place in a half hour."  
"Oh, okay", Blaine said confused, when Kurt jumped off the couch and hurried to the bathroom. For the first time ever, the tension between him and Kurt was awkward. Blaine wasn't sure if he liked the feeling but he definitely didn't regret the kiss. It was... an amazing kiss. The word 'amazing' wasn't enough to describe it. Even word 'perfect' wasn't enough. But maybe there was a possibility that Kurt didn't feel the same? Ugh, Blaine didn't want to think about it.  
Kurt once again came from the bathroom and Blaine was already waiting for him by the door. He helped Hummel to put his coat on.  
"I'm so sorry that I have to go..." Kurt apologized once again.  
"Oh no, it's okay Kurt... So... Next Friday?" Blaine asked him nervously.  
"Well, actually", the other man started and Blaine felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. Kurt didn't like the kiss. He didn't like Blaine.  
"I was wondering if we could meet earlier next week? My dad leaves on Monday. We could meet in my place this time. If you're not busy or anything?" Kurt finally asked and Blaine's jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
"You know what, I never should've asked. I think I'm going..."  
"Wait, no, I just thought you wouldn't want to meet me anymore", Blaine admitted with a confused smile on his face. "But I would love that."  
Kurt looked like he was about to say - or ask - something, but the only thing he said was: "I'll text you, okay? Bye, Mr. Anderson."  
"I thought we passed that Mr. Anderson thing!" Blaine laughed.  
"Oh, we didn't."

When Blaine was sure Kurt was gone, he went to the living room. He pulled his phone from a pocket and dialed a familiar number.  
"Cooper... I really, really need to tell you something..."  
"About what?"  
"I think I might have a crush... On a man... Who I paint... When he is naked."  
"Oh god, little Anderson. Let your bro help you."


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time ever, Blaine ditched the day at work. He had called his father and told him that he didn't feel great and that he felt sick. Did he feel sick? Absolutely not. Crazy? Maybe, for multiple reasons. For lying to his father again for example. And the most important thing that really showed how crazy Blaine was. He had called Cooper. Cooper from all the people! His player big brother? Yeah, Blaine knew he was crazy, but on the other side who else he could talk to? He didn't really have any friends. Could he talk about this to his father? Never. His mom? Maybe, but somehow Blaine found it more comfortable to talk about his crush on Kurt with Cooper than with their parents.  
Blaine had told Cooper everything about Kurt. About the painting meetings, about the kiss and of course about the fact how much he wanted to feel Kurt's body against his own. That clearly was a mistake because Cooper had decided to come all away from L.A to New York City to help her little brother out.  
"You need help from the original womanizer, bro", Cooper had said. Though Blaine tried to tell his brother he shouldn't come, Cooper had made his mind.  
"Whenever you need my help or not - though you clearly do - I'll come. I miss you, I haven't seen you in ages."  
Blaine would have been lying if he had said that he didn't miss Cooper too, but he was way too proud to confess that to his brother.  
"Okay, you can come. But don't ever, ever again call yourself womanizer."  
"Yes! See you in two days, bro!" Cooper exclaimed.  
"Oh my God, you sound way too excited. And stop calling me bro."  
Blaine was sure he had lost his mind. He hadn't seen his brother for months and he was nervous how he could handle Cooper. Nowadays they didn't really get along. Cooper really tries to get along with Blaine, the younger Anderson knows it. Though Blaine didn't admit it, he was pissed how Cooper just walked away and moved to LA and left Blaine all alone. But still, there was a little part of him which was happy that he would see his brother in a couple days.

-  
"Squirt!" Cooper Anderson exclaimed with a wild smile on his face when Blaine opened the door.  
"Cooper, nice to see you again", Blaine politely greeted his brother.  
"Oh, could you stop with that crap? I'm your brother, you don't have to talk to me like that", the other man walked into Blaine's apartment. "Jeez, this place looks awesome. I can't wonder how much your parents pay for this."  
Blaine was already little annoyed. "Our parents."  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh, is that the painting you told me you bought? Dude, I hope you're better at painting than you're at buying art because that looks like shit", Cooper talked while he walked around in Blaine's apartment. "Ooh, Pop Tarts!"  
Blaine coughed and glanced at his brother. "Cooper, would you like to have a glass of whiskey?"  
"Whiskey, how fancy!" the older Anderson mumbled with a mouth full of Pop Tarts. "Bring it!"  
The younger Anderson slightly wrinkled his nose as he poured whiskey into two glasses and handed the other one to his brother.  
"Thanks! So, tell me", Cooper swallowed the Pop Tarts down with whiskey. "About this Kurt guy. Is he hot? Have you two had sex yet? How huge is his dick? Tell me everything."  
"Cooper!"  
"What?" the older man sat down on the couch. "I want to know if this man is good enough for my little brother! Please tell me he isn't a lawyer or anything."  
"He isn't", Blaine says. "I actually don't know if he does anything besides being a muse..."  
"Huh, okay then. So, tell me more about him, what makes him so special?" Cooper had amused smile on his face.  
"Well", Blaine started and sat down in his armchair. Everything, we wanted to say. "I need more whiskey so I can survive this conversation."  
"Oh C'mon! Tell me! I really miss our brother to brother talks!"  
Blaine sighed and looked at his brother. So did Blaine.  
"Oh, what the heck", he gives in. "We haven't had sex yet but he is so... mysterious, you know? He is sassy and sarcastic and so confident! He also calls me Mr. Anderson and it's so..."  
"Hot! Kinky!"  
Blaine smiled a little. "Exactly", he admitted. "He is so... I don't know, relaxed? Free?"  
"I have to be honest, Squirt. I think that's exactly what you need", Cooper smirked. "Damn, I already like this guy! So, can I meet him?"  
"Absolutely not!" Blaine laughed.  
"Why not?" Cooper frowned.  
"I mean, we aren't dating or anything, it would be weird!"  
"But you wanna date him?"  
"I mean, yeah?"  
Cooper shook his head. "You're so clueless, Blaine! You have no idea what you're doing, right?"  
"Well, honestly, yeah", Blaine had to swallow his pride.  
"That's why I am here! So, you kissed, tell me more about it!"  
Blaine buried his head in his hands. "Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!"  
"Tell me."  
"Well, I kissed him. We kissed for awhile. Then he realized he had to go... And then, well, he asked me if I wanted to visit his place this week."  
"He's totally into you", Cooper said without a doubt.  
"He is?"  
"Totally! In my language, he wants to have sex with you."  
Blaine shook his head. He couldn't understand how his brother could be so shameless when he talked about things like that. Blaine isn't any pure virgin or anything, but he never could say vulgar things like that.  
Blaine's phone vibrated on the table and he took the gadget in his hands.  
"Oooh, is that from the lover boy?" Cooper teased when he was his little brother's face melting a little.  
"Mhmm, yeah. He asked me if I want to meet him tomorrow. On his place. He said he could do dinner and we could watch a movie together. I mean, that's what friends do, right? It doesn't mean that he is into me?"  
"Oh, you are way more clueless than I thought you were."  
"What?"  
"May I translate that to you? That was not what Kurt meant.", Cooper coughed and took a better position on the couch. "that's what he meant: Hey, I would like to meet you, but we don't have to watch the movie or even not to eat dinner. We could have a couple glasses of wine but after that, I want your dick in my ass."  
Blaine blushed. Literally blushed. "Now I'm nervous."  
"Oh don't be. You are sex on the stick. Or you used to be."  
"Oh thanks!" the younger Anderson rolled his eyes. "So, what should I do?"  
"Okay, so dress nicely, something simple but sexy and something you can easily take off, you know?" Cooper smirked and Blaine shook his head. "Buy a bottle of wine and just go there, be confident and sexy, Mr. Anderson!"  
Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He also texted Kurt that he would love to come. He even put an eye-winking emoji at the end of the text message.

-

Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's door. He was holding flowers in his right hand and a bottle of Kurt's favorite rosé wine in his left hand. He had also dressed up. He was not wearing a black suit with a black tie like he usually does. He was wearing blue pants and a dress shirt with a couple of buttons open. And the most amazing thing was that he had called a cab to get to Kurt's place because he couldn't trust his driver Charlie anymore. He was sure about that now.  
After a deep breath, he finally knocked the door. Kurt opened it and Blaine froze when he laid his eyes on the other man. He knew it probably seemed stupid, but he thought that Kurt had never looked better. The sight of Kurt laying naked on his couch wasn't as beautiful and gorgeous as the sight Blaine was seeing in that moment. Kurt's black, tight pants and even tighter yellow dress shirt. It was torture for Blaine but absolutely the best kind of torture.  
"Wow, you look gorgeous", Blaine accidentally sighed and Kurt blushed.  
"Thank you..." Kurt said and smiled. "So do you..."  
"Umh, I brought you flowers!" Blaine told and gave him the flowers and the bottle of wine. "And also wine!"  
"Oh my God, thank you!" Hummel sighed happily. "My favorite wine! You remembered!"  
"Of course I do", Blaine smirked confidently and he was surprised by it. What has happened to him? He was flirty, confident...  
"Please, come in", Kurt said and gave Blaine enough room to come in.  
Kurt's apartment looked nothing like Blaine's. It was a good thing. It looked like an actual human being lived there. It was cozy, well decorated and... personal. There were a lot of pictures, probably of Kurt's family and friends. It looked like someone's home, someone was living there and was here not to visit. Those things were like the opposite of the things of Blaine's apartment.  
"Dinner is almost ready. Hope you like fettuccine alfredo", Kurt said and walked to the kitchen, gesturing Blaine to follow him.  
"Oh my God, that smells so good", Blaine said under his breath.  
"Hope it tastes as good."  
"I bet it does."  
Blaine was right. The food was wonderful, Kurt was a wonderful cook.  
"Are you sure you did this yourself?" Blaine asked bemusedly.  
"Are you doubting my cooking skills, Mr. Anderson?"  
"Absolutely not, Kurt!" Anderson hurried to say.  
"Calm down, it was a joke", Kurt was amused and Blaine chuckled.  
Dinner was wonderful. They were talking, a lot. Blaine got to know more about Kurt and as the other man was talking about him and the things he liked... Blaine was falling for him even more and in that moment he wasn't afraid of the way he was feeling about Kurt.  
"Oh my God, you got into NYADA?" Blaine exclaimed.  
"Yeah, how about you? Where did you go after graduation?"  
"Harvard."  
"Impressive."  
Blaine shook his head. "Well, it's not... I actually wanted to go to NYADA too..."  
"Well, why didn't you?" Kurt was confused.  
"My parents didn't allow it", Blaine explained. "They wanted me to become a lawyer."  
"I'm sorry, Blaine", Kurt looked slightly sad.  
"It's not your fault. And you called me Blaine again, I love the way you say it", Blaine said dreamily.  
And they started to talk about Blaine's family. Talking to Kurt was the easiest thing Blaine had ever done. He listened to him and he was actually supportive. It felt so good. He told him about his father and even about Cooper.  
"May I be blunt?" Kurt asked.  
"Of course."  
"I think Cooper is right", he told. "Arts... they are a great way to escape."  
"Well, I agree with that now", Blaine admitted. "If I hadn't listened to Cooper I would have ever met you."  
Kurt smiled. "I guess I have to thank Cooper some day."  
After dinner, they went to the living room and took a couple glasses of wine. They talked some more. Blaine was in love with the way how wonderful it was to talk to Kurt. But the way Kurt looked in the candlelight... Blaine couldn't do anything but to lean in and kiss Kurt's lips.  
Kurt slowly answered to kiss and opened his lips a little, inviting Blaine's tongue in. Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth and oh... That really turned Blaine on. Anderson pulled the other man into his lap. Kurt's hands were all over Blaine's body and so were Blaine's hands all over Kurt's body.  
"Blaine..." Kurt broke the kiss heavily breathing.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Blaine apologized. "It just felt like you would want..."  
"Oh, I absolutely want you, so much", Kurt admitted and he was blushing.  
"But?"  
"But I haven't been... intimate with anyone in the long, long time", Kurt breathed. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet..."  
"I understand, don't worry", Blaine's smile was soft. "I haven't been intimate with anyone either in a long time."  
Kurt smiled. "Okay", he whispered and softly pecked Blaine's lips. "Thank you for understanding."  
"No problem."  
"I think I should go..." Blaine said.  
"Why?"  
"Well, Cooper is in my place right now and I'm afraid he is going to be intimate with three girls in my bedroom."  
Kurt laughed. "Okay. So, I'll see you on Friday, right?"  
"Oh, absolutely. Are you sure you don't need help with dishes?"  
"I'm sure, you should go before Cooper organizes a sex party in your place."  
Kurt walked Blaine to the door. They kissed one more time.  
"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."  
"Thank you for flowers and wine."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
In the hall, Blaine wanted to dance a happy dance but he didn't know that Kurt felt exactly same behind his apartment door.


End file.
